<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sinking My Teeth Into You by Lady_Kaie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977639">Sinking My Teeth Into You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie'>Lady_Kaie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Igtober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dream sex mentioned, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Iggy gets some sleep, Iggy likes his movies, M/M, Mentioned vampire sex, Other, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires, hope i got everything!, mildly nsfw, sex is not described in detail, vampire kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis wants so bad to slip his teeth into your neck... but how can you accept the beast he has become?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ignis Scientia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Igtober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sinking My Teeth Into You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Igtober 2020:  Prompt 12:  Teeth</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have you felt it call to you in the dark of the night when night but the crows remain awake, cawing their questions out to the ghosts and specters who haunt the gullible?</p><p>Quiet, it’s always quiet, the whisper of taunting desire that begs for you to succumb to it’s lullaby wrapped in minor chords.  Hauntingly it embeds itself into the very fabric of your being until you are a mere slave in its grasp.  Ignis had heard the calling first in his dreams and now it fairly shouts against the confines of his flesh and skeleton, reverberating through his bones in an attempt to get him to act.</p><p>Filled with horror, he fought against the waves of delicious visions that cascaded through his mind's eye, for how could he hope to make you understand that which drove him now?  How could you understand the hold it had over him and not consider him a monster?</p><p>Tonight, however, Ignis cannot fight down the raw unrelenting need drawing a painful tingle into his mouth as his eyes shoot open and take in your sleeping face just inches from his own.  To the world you are a slumbering beauty, taking in the much needed rest you require to get up and process a full day's worth of work.  To him at this moment…</p><p>You are an offering for eternal life, laid out in front of him.  A gift from the universe and he cannot pull his heated gaze from the pliant flesh of your face bathed in moonlight.  Careful to not wake you, the man you love, this newborn monster, traces across his favorite haunts with more clarity behind his gaze than ever before.</p><p>Tender touches graze up and down the beautiful landscape of your face, touching upon the hills of your cheeks, and down the sharp descent that is the bridge of your nose until the pad of his index finger dips into the becoming arch of your lips that part in a whim and suck in a breath as if to inhale his very essence that you sense…</p><p>There's a hit of danger calling into the glorious night and as that call, full of spice and wonder, calls him, through sheer will alone the scene changes…</p><p>Swathed in the silk of your naked flesh and the ebony sheets, Ignis finds his home between tour welcoming thighs and beseeches you with a kiss to awaken and fall to him.</p><p>He can feel the sharp, delicious pain all the more now, one of his senses that he knows only through instinct instead of honed training flares to life in his mind.</p><p>Sweet nectar…</p><p>Pumping wildly through you and that pain in his mouth intensifies as the pearled dentures lengthen… reaching beyond the enclosure of his lips to caress your fragile neck.</p><p>"Ignis…"  You beckon him with a tone that is wrapped up in longing even as your limbs create a soft prison about his body, giving him silent permission to ruin you the way you crave.</p><p>And oh how he wants it, to feel your satin sheath caress him from all angles as the life force you harbor strokes the inside of his mouth, down his throat and then to settle in his belly.</p><p>"Iggy…"  The need is sharper in you as you bare your neck and press against his supple lips, knowing what lies beneath.</p><p>"Oh Darling… I mustnt."  Its a weak declaration from a weak man and you know just how to break him…</p><p>Eyes opened lazily in the darkness though to him they are dilated points of brilliant light.  A huntress…</p><p>What is this?  Is his Darling… so sweet and innocent, a monster who plays in the night as well?</p><p>Answers do not come in the form of words, but action.  The slip of your tongue across his pulse point startles him but he is quickly enraptured there after when your own sleek teeth ease beneath his flesh and your mouth latches to him as you begin to draw the blessed liquid deep into your throat.</p><p>He is lost beneath the pleasure of your bite and despite all of his best intentions, the beast wins out and he at long last slides the tips of his fangs into your nape…</p><p>Blood bursts forth and he is nought but a slave to your magic…</p><p>He drinks you in deeply…</p><p>Slow methodical pulls of his mouth and tongue that cause his adams apple to bob sharply.  Joined you are through an intimacy mortals could never hope to experience.</p><p>He adores you.  Lusts for the soft breathy sighs than pitch into lewd moans of ecstacy when his tongue blessed the notch your pulse creates in your neck.</p><p>Forever he could gorge himself on you…</p><p>And forever he shall.  For you are his now down to the very marrow of your bones.</p><p>When he has had his fill he gazes down upon your blood stained mouth and moans as you lean up to lick his own clean at the exact moment he joins his body with yours. unable to go without your warmth.  Each crevice is tended to and then lastly you drag the tip of your tongue along the glowing white enamel of his two long fanged teeth…</p><p>Its ecstasy and torment wrapped into one exquisite moment, the two of you one at long last.<br/>*****</p><p>"Iggy… Hey Iggy.  You okay?  Wake up, its nearly ten. "  A worried voice called through the fog in the Advisor’s mind, a slight shaking from gentle hands being the final stimulator for wakefulness.</p><p>Ignis blinked his eyes open and nearly shot up from the bed, but saved himself the embarrassment considering he was in a rather delicate situation…</p><p>"Um.  Forgive me Prompto.  I am unsure as to why I slept so late."  It was terribly unlike him after all.</p><p>Prompto wasn't overly concerned though, instead he was content for his friend to get a little extra shut eye.  "No biggie Iggy.  You've been really busy lately.  But if you want to get up, we were going to the shop to have brunch.  Ravus already left."</p><p>"Very good then."  Ignis smiled and nodded his head, waiting for Prompto to leave before he got up.  </p><p>Walking to the bathroom was quite laborious considering his rather eccentric arousal when he thought back to his dream.  It was as his feet hit cool tile and he made his way to the sink that he was able to relax a little.</p><p>That was until gentle fingertips meandered their way down his chest and a very welcoming body eased against his back.  Ignis bit off a moan.  "Heavens Darling…"</p><p>She grinned against his neck and lightly bit it with her blunt teeth.  "You watch vampire movies again?"</p><p>"Yes!"  The sound was a mixture and grunt with the introduction of those naughty digits encircling his at attention piece of anatomy.  "Darling…"  A growled warning that you never heeded.  </p><p>"Take me Iggy…"  You implored with a whine of desire.  Just a little extra play to get him to bend to your will.</p><p>And he did.  Like a too brittle stick his control snapped right down the middle and he whirled on you.  With both hands beneath your thighs, he slid up your long skirt and as his fingers kissed the flesh of your inner thighs he grinned wickedly.  "Naughty Minx…"  No panties.  A soft bite to the fleshy part of your neck earned him an uninhibited groan and it was all over after that.</p><p>It was fast, hard, and absolutely delicious...</p><p>A perfect mix when combined with the numerous love bites you littered over one another and as you curled together, panting in the aftermath, your lips curled against his as you flicked your tongue out to trace the enamel of his rounded canine.  "Thank you Prompto for vampire movies."</p><p>Ignis chuckled and possessed your mouth with all of the tenderness that had been lacking moments before.  "Indeed."  He murmured against your face, nuzzling against you in relaxed satisfaction.</p><p>He certainly didn't understand his allure to movies based on vampires but he was ever so glad that you didn't question his little quirks and indulged in them with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>